


Uno

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [112]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Freshtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sometimes these parties are not too bad.
Series: tales of the unexpected [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 50





	Uno

Error wanted to be anywhere other than here- the party.

After Error discovered his old AU with his memories, he also discovered that Geno and Fresh, liked to join other Sanses for a party once a year.

These Sanses were neighbouring universes on the same lines as his own universe.

There was a Classic Undertale Sans. A UnderFell Sans. A UnderSwap Sans. A Science Sans. Of course Geno and Fresh. And Grim Reaper Sans... who only sometimes showed up. But he was here tonight.

The party normally lasted six hours... Six hours he could be doing anything else but this...

Currently, everyone is playing Uno... And Error is winning.

He did not like the pleased looks he was getting from Geno. Or the odd grins from Fresh. They kept telling him if he kept coming back, then he would grow used to them.

However, Error that made a list of universes not to destroy until the very end- Blueberry and his AU was already on there. He knew that these glitches would somehow find their way there now.

Error blinks. It was his turn; the card on the pile was a green three. He had a green block.

Error had 'uno' last round, who he was fine to place it down and thus becoming the winner of this game. The others clapped and continued on playing- Error did say he would leave after this game.

... but perhaps he could stay a little longer.


End file.
